


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [10]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Brief mention of suicide attempt, Cussing, Forced Sedation, Gun Violence, Ignored Threats, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mention of STDs, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Antagonist, Physical & Mental Torture, References to Canon, Restraints, Sexual Violence, Sexual thoughts, TBI, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violation, Violence, safe sex, use of force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Love can be the most wonderful feeling in the world, but what happens when it becomes distorted and perverted?Modified chapter 12 to include the demon necklace from Holiday Snippets.





	1. Obsession Begins

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the manga characters. Those belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> **I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new story begins...

Asami sat back with a sadistically entertained grin. The screams of agonizing pain ringing and echoing through the building were music to his ears. “Touch Akihito, you deal with me. Touch me…you deal with _him_.”

~R&A~

The first time he had seen the man of his dreams in person was almost eight years ago. All major staff in the hospital and its associated facilities were called into the teaching auditorium. They quietly conversed among themselves about what could have prompted such a large meeting.

The door located to the left hand side of the stage opened and Aoyama Toya, Chief of Medicine, entered the room with a man who instantly made him salivate and harden. _Hot DAMN! Who is that?! He's sexy as hell._

Aoyama walked to the podium as the other followed. He had to force his gaze away from the enthralling figure to focus on what was being said.

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I have a major announcement. As of today we are now a subsidiary of Sion Corporation. I'd like to present Asami Ryuichi, CEO and owner of Sion.”

_That’s Asami Ryuichi?!_

Aoyama traded places with Asami. “As Aoyama has said…”

_Oh, god. His voice is liquid sex and sin_. He completely missed the meanings of the words as the sound of them washed over him, making him squirm in his chair. He was so hard he was afraid he'd split his zipper.

“…will begin refurbishing with the top floor starting next week. The contractors and workmen have been instructed to be as unobtrusive as possible. Request forms will be sent to each department in order to get lists of outdated equipment that needs replacing…”

As he was speaking Asami was looking around the room. They finally landed on him. He barely held in a shiver of delight. _Gold. They're golden, but hard as ice. What would it take to melt those eyes into pools filled with lust and desire?_

~R&A~

Luck was with him the next time he saw Asami. He wasn't even supposed to be at the main building that day, but he had been called in for an attempted suicide victim.

He heard the deep baritone voice first.

He rushed to the end of the hallway. There standing around the corner with two other men and Aoyama was the main star of his fantasies since that fateful first meeting.

“They're almost finished, Asami-sama. All that needs to be done is place furniture and medical beds back into the rooms. Then work on the next floor will begin.” The man wearing glasses handed Asami a sheaf of papers to review.

“Have they been getting in the way, Aoyama?”

“No. Only one small occurrence with the elevator. We had an emergency surgery coming in and it was loaded with drywall panels. They removed them quickly and sterilized it before the patient arrived.”

“Good.”

_This is my chance._ He stepped from the hallway. “Oh, here you are, Aoyama. I've been looking for you.” A shiver went down his spine as those eyes focused on him.

“Do you need me? I thought the patient was stable.”

“Sedated for now. I'll have to return later once he's awake.”

“Asami-sama, you have another meeting in an hour.”

“Yes, I know. He better have more desirable terms this time, or he's not getting a single yen.” They all headed for the elevator continuing their discussion.

_Wait! No! Introduce me, Aoyama, you fool!_

He tried to get onto the elevator with them, but ended up nose to back of the large blond tank blocking the way. _No!_

By the time he made it to the lobby, Asami was gone.

~R&A~

He kept every recording he could find of press conferences for new clubs or hotels. He would shut out the words and focus on the voice alone, leading to some of the best orgasms of his life. Countless hours were spent searching the internet for any scrap or hint of the latest news.

Magazines and newspapers were scrutinized for any picture of Asami. They were rare and far between, and typically from some high society functions or other, usually with a woman on his arm. The internet was lacking pictures, too. If he hadn't seen the man in person, he might have thought he wasn't even real. He was too perfect to be actual flesh and blood.

He kept patiently waiting for his opportunity to present itself.


	2. Enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our antagonist learns more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have error, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead.
> 
> **Same disclaimers as always.

The hospital was in an uproar. Men in dark suits surrounded the building. All personnel deemed unnecessary were sent to adjoining buildings. Patients were kept confined to their rooms for the time being.

Watching from the door, he saw a black limo race into the emergency entrance and screech to a stop. His jaw dropped in horror as he witnessed Asami being helped to a gurney, blood on his chest and pant leg.

_He's been shot! Why?_

He seemed fully conscious and extremely pissed off. He was yelling at the man wearing glasses before grabbing him by the tie and yanking him down until they were almost nose to nose. Whatever he said next had the other nodding before Asami was wheeled inside. The man in glasses seemed to sigh heavily and massaged his forehead briefly.

He tried to get information, but none was released. Only Aoyama was allowed through the heavy security doors to where Asami was in a private suite. The flowers he had sent appeared at the nurses’ station, but were never delivered much to his bafflement and displeasure.

~R&A~

The next time he saw Asami, he was heading toward a waiting helicopter using a cane to balance the evident limp in his right leg. His left arm was still in a sling.

_He's still pissed about something. It's too soon for him to be released. What's the rush for? Maybe he's going to a private facility. Get better soon, my love._

~R&A~

He needed final approval to attend the conference in New York City. Hearing Aoyama's voice, he continued to the chief physician's office only to stop at the partially cracked open door. The man in glasses who usually accompanied Asami was sitting on Aoyama's desk.

 _They're kissing! I didn't know Aoyama swung that way, or I would have taken a taste of him for myself_.

“I'm glad you're back. I missed you. The bed was a lonely place without you in it. I wanted to get over there and help you, but that multiple car collision on the highway messed everything up. It was all hands on deck here. Let me see your wound. They better have done quality work, or I'm making sure people are fired.”

“I’m fine.”

“Now, Kirishima Kei.” The man he now knew was named Kirishima sighed and undid his jacket and shirt to expose a large bandage. Aoyama peeled it off to inspect the injury. “No sign of infection. Clean stitches. We can leave the bandage off. I should be able to take those out later. You’re a lucky son of a bitch. That barely missed your lung and intercostals.”

“My what?”

"Blood vessels right here, silly.” Aoyama seemed satisfied before running his hands up to lock around Kirishima's neck. “How was Bali? I'm jealous. I didn’t get to go.”

“Hot and detestably sandy where we were. I do have this new spa treatment Asami-sama gave me. He highly recommends it. He bought a dozen boxes of it, I think.”

“Oh really. I can't wait for tonight, then. You said his chest wound started bleeding again. Is he healed?”

“It wasn't bad. I was able to redo the bandages like you showed me…once he left the boat's cabin. The doctor that treated me took out his stitches while we were there.”

“They were rocking the boat, I see.” Aoyama smirked.

“Oh, shut up. You try listening to those two.” He visibly shuddered, making Aoyama laugh.

“That noisy, huh?”

“That brat has a set of lungs. Let’s just say I've invested in quality custom-fit earplugs. So has Kazumi.”

“How _is_ Takaba?”

“He ran as soon as we hit Tokyo soil.”

“You're kidding.”

“Nope.”

“And he let him? After all that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea. This whole situation keeps getting stranger and stranger. I've never seen him so infatuated with someone. He walked in the rain, Toya! The _rain_! From the penthouse to Takaba's. At _night_! Now this fiasco. I'm not sure he even knows what he's doing.

He risked war with the Baishe and Fei Long, and Mikhail Arbatov over Takaba! He snapped and emptied an entire magazine into someone after hearing his voice. Then just…kept pulling the trigger in some kind of...blood haze.”

“He's in denial, Kei. He's in love with Takaba.”

“You think so?”

“How does that saying go? ‘Love makes you crazy.’ He's not infatuated. He's enamored.”

_Who is this Takaba? And it's a he! Asami is at least bisexual! Yippee! But if what Aoyama says is true, he seems to already have a hold on Asami. I'll need to get him out of the way first._

He ignored the fact Asami had ruthlessly shot and killed someone over this Takaba person. 

His phone buzzed with a work alert. _Shit. Not now._ Glancing at the screen, he scowled. _So much for getting more information._

~R&A~

He was going crazy. He had found out from his new next-door neighbor that the Shinjuku penthouse that had been attacked overnight, and was now the top news story, belonged to Asami.

The place had been completely ransacked. Police had the entire building cordoned off from the public and nonresidents. Newscasters speculated on the event. News of Kuroda Shinji being shot during a raid and hospitalized also aired.

Asami was now being reported as missing. As was this mysterious Takaba person, rumored to be living with him.

He cried for hours. Prayed to every deity he could think of that the man was safe and alive. Although Takaba could rot in hell for all he cared.

Later that night, while staring up at where his love disappeared from his parked car, he noticed dark-clothed figures enter the building, moving past the stationed policemen after some kind of exchange. About an hour later, they exited carrying large overstuffed duffle bags.

Months passed before Asami suddenly returned to Tokyo high society.

He breathed a sigh of relief and tightly hugged the picture he had secretly taken of Asami, wearing a subtle smile, buying a keychain from a street vendor.

~R&A~

_Why does he look exhausted and depressed?_

Asami had yet again disappeared from society for weeks. Only to re-emerge looking almost…broken. Lost and afloat without an anchor. Pained down to his core.

_What happened, my love? I wish I knew a way to draw you to me. Whatever it is, I'll help you get over it. Oh! Maybe that slut is dead! Hooray! Goodbye, Takaba!_

* * *

 He bellowed in rage days later when he heard from his neighbor that Takaba had returned to Asami's side after some sort of misunderstanding and false accusations.


	3. Chance of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected events leave him briefly shattered and hopes are crushed until Asami re-enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am not in any sort of medical field. If any of this is incorrect, please ignore it. Just chuckle at my ignorance.
> 
> **Same disclaimers as before.

_No! No! He can't die! My love!_

He was screaming at the television. There on the screen was his love being rushed into a careflight helicopter. His heart was breaking as it lifted into the air in the background behind the reporter covering the story of the accident.

Stumbling into work the following day like a zombie, empty and listless, he was informed Aoyama would be in Otaru for an indeterminate amount of time with Asami.

_He's alive! Aoyama, you're a miracle worker! But, how did you get there so fast?_

He floated through the rest of his day and his patients in a haze of elation. He sent flowers, unknowing they were again never delivered.

~R&A~

_He's back! But, he's in the private wing again._

_What was the huge entourage for? At least twenty cars pulled in front of and behind the ambulance._

_I want to see him. I haven’t even been able to look at his charts. I need to see him for myself, but that guard isn't letting anyone through except Aoyama and a few nurses. Why does he look so familiar? I've seen him somewhere before._

He went to the fence along his backyard. His neighbor joined him. “Beer?” He handed one over the fence.

“Sure.” Popping the tab, he took a big swallow.

“Any news?”

“None. That whole wing is on lockdown. Aoyama isn't saying anything to anyone. Neither are the nurses.”

“And nothing out of Sion, either. It’s a gag order coming from somewhere. Someone is running it, though. And Bakeneko…” He shuddered. “Don't fuck with that dude.”

“Who?”

“Bakeneko. Something protecting Asami. Those severed heads and that explosion a few weeks ago… Yeah. All him.”

“We had one patient from that, and he mysteriously died the next morning.”

“Yup. There's a bad cellphone video on YouTube if you want to take a look. Cat mask and all. I've just had word from him to send the next shipment. Crazy deranged laugh…” He shuddered again.

~R&A~

“I'm here to check his brain scans.” He smiled hopefully at the positioned guard.

“Nice try. Leave before I have you escorted from the property and fired.” Hayashida didn't budge from the locked doors.

“But…”

“I won't warn you again. Don't make me contact the boss about you. You won't like the consequences. At all.”

Frustrated, he went back to his office in an adjoining building and sulked.

~R&A~

_Who's the long haired man? He was let right through to Asami's room! He doesn't look like a doctor._

_I saw him visiting that Kirishima person before coming here. I heard him say something about the Philippines before the door shut._

_Is he Takaba? No wonder Asami is so entranced by him. He's quite beautiful for a man._

_That long hair trailing down my body... I wonder what he tastes like._

_Or both of them together...with me between them. Those lean legs wrapped around my waist as Asami fills me from behind._

The fantasy built in his mind. Different combinations and positions. Gripping that long hair between his fingers as Asami wrecked his body and mind.

He desperately stifled a low groan, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. He was panting. He squirmed from the dampness trickling down his length.

_Oh shit. Deep breaths. Calm down._

_You won't have him for much longer, Takaba. Or maybe, I'll take you from Asami..._

_But both of you... I need to get back to my office!_

~R&A~

“Asami. Asami.” Someone flew past him, running at top speed to the elevator.

 _What? What's going on? Is something wrong?_  Turning around he saw blond hair disappear into the elevator.

News filtered swiftly through the buildings. Asami had finally come aware and was talking. He was having various issues, but they were treatable.

_He's awake! He's awake. My love's awake! And if I push my luck… He'll be mine soon._

~R&A~

“There's a meeting at three, or I'd stay.” A muffled voice came through his door.

“It's…fine. See…you…home, kitten.”

_He's here! Asami's here! My love! And who's kitten? Is this Takaba outside my office?_

Aoyama entered the room first. “Asami-sama is here for his appointment.”

“I've been expecting him.”

“Two things. Don't _prompt_. Don't _finish_. Understand?”

“Completely. This is my career, you know. One of the degrees you don't have.”

Aoyama glared at him. “He's got a temper, and his moods are fluctuating badly. He needs impulse control.”

“Got it.”

He barely held in a gasp when Asami entered the room. _He's lost so much weight. Oh, I'll nurse you back to health, my love, if you just let me._

Then those eyes connected with his. _Wow. The same stunning eyes as before. So fascinating._

He bowed with a wide smile across his face. His heart was racing. He almost stumbled over his own words. “Hello, Asami-sama. I am…”

“I know…who…are. Get...started.” He slowly sat down in the chair. The cane was leaned against it. A guard shut the door.

Asami’s rudeness briefly startled him before he remembered his condition. He sat back down in his chair and tried not to stare. Even in his current state, he was still handsome and sexy as sin.

That deep seductive and captivating baritone, even stilted and filled with incivility… He shifted in his chair to try and alleviate the growing pressure in his pants.

He was on cloud nine. He was getting to see his love once a week in a one-on-one basis. But, his subtle hints didn't seem to be making any impression whatsoever.

~R&A~

“Your services are no longer required.” Aoyama answered his question.

“What? Why? I heard he punched a nurse yesterday before his speech therapy. He needs to continue.”

“He's going to the nonprofit conferences instead of your appointments. Some of their techniques are working for him. He's decided to continue attending more meetings. Being around other patients actually seems to be helping him.

He has another much smaller therapist now, too. A charming toddler has him wrapped around his little finger. We're encouraging their interactions.”

“But…”

“He's made his decision. It won't change. Take this time to check your paperwork over instead. It's getting sloppy.” Aoyama left his office.

He sat in his chair and wept.

_Why did you stop our appointments, my love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mentioned his new neighbor before in another story... Who can find his name first? And go! ^_^


	4. Takaba Akihito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance encounters lead to unconfirmed suspicions and boiling jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **Part of the new chapter is up! I'm waiting for the rest.
> 
> ***Happy Halloween!

Like the rest of Tokyo, he had been blind for quite a while. Assuming with the rest of the population that the photographer, Takaba Akihito, was the boyfriend of Momohara Ai.

There were pictures of the two shopping together. Partying together. Dining together. Laughing together.

This Takaba wasn't the mystery Takaba. He was sure of it.

Until he noticed something peculiar.

They never left together. At first he presumed it was to keep more rumors at bay.

Then he noticed the two men that followed them around. They were always in the background of the pictures.

 _Bodyguards_.

Understandable after the stalker incident that initially brought the two together.

Waiting for the valet to bring his car around outside Club Sion, he was astonished to see the blond getting into a high end luxury sedan with one of the bodyguards driving and the other getting into the passenger seat after shutting the door.

_They're HIS bodyguards. Not hers. Why? It can't be… But that was the guy blocking the hospital wing! I'm sure of it! And why was he allowed in looking like a beggar from the streets while the rest of us have to be dressed up?_

~R&A~

“Why am I here again?” He heard a sigh after the door opened. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place a face until he looked up from the display of silk ties. He was trying to find a match to Asami's favorite butterfly tie, but no luck so far.

_Takaba Akihito. What was a scruffy looking photographer doing in a first class and exclusive store in Ginza?_

“You're being fitted for a tuxedo.” The gruff voice of the guard rose over the display of jackets.

“I already have one.”

“It doesn't fit anymore, Takaba-sama, and there is not enough room to let it out.”

_Sama? And, why does he need a tuxedo?_

“Takaba-sama, how wonderful to see you today.” The elderly store owner shook the offered hand.

_He didn’t even come over to greet me and yet he meets Takaba with a handshake and bow?_

“It's good to see you, too.”

“Well, I already have your measurements, but let's check the style, shall we?”

“Ugh. Okay. Bastard is making me get a new one.”

_Bastard? Does he mean Asami?_

The old man laughed. “He says it’s too small for you now. Something about strength training.”

“That's Suoh's fault.”

“I bet it is. Go in the changing room. I'll bring you a selection shortly. And about the other jacket brought in… I'm afraid it is ripped beyond repair after that latest stunt you pulled.”

“Really?”

“Unless you want an unsightly mend across the back, it's unrepairable.”

“Do you have a duplicate? It needs to be exactly the same for the ruse to work.”

The old man laughed again. “Yes, I do for just such an occasion. I can have it altered by tomorrow. To know two of Tokyo’s greatest secrets makes this old man as giddy as a schoolboy.”

 _Secrets_?

He would have stayed longer to try and glean more information, but a tap on his shoulder startled him. The guard from the hospital none too gently escorted him from the store and locked the door.

He screamed in his car out of frustration. _There's no way it's possible!_

~R&A~

“Demon spawn is right! Look at her pawing all over him. She grabbed his crotch!” He glared at the woman clinging to his love on the front of the newspaper. Asami's arm was wrapped possessively around her waist.

He threw the tumbler across the room. An arc of amber liquid, Asami's favorite brand, flew up through the air before splattering to the floor. The glass shattered against the wall. More liquor splashed everywhere.

“Something iffy is going on here. Why does she look like Takaba Akihito? Is he so infatuated with Takaba, his Bakeneko turns into a replica for him? Or, is she using their physical similarities to sleep with him, too? Aargh! _What the fuck is this?!_

But look at you… That tuxedo fits in all the right places.” He lightly stroked the picture. “If only the real you was under my fingertip right now. You’d get the ride of your life. You're almost back to perfect condition. And your eyes... amber hued gemstones. So hard and emotionless. I want to see them liquid honey. Aroused. Lustful.

And this…” He brushed the image again. “I'd replace her demonic touch with mine. Cleanse you with my mouth of her evil. Someday, love. Soon.”

Then he saw the photo credit. Takaba Akihito. His dinner plate went flying next.

~R&A~

“Aki-chan!” The stylist working on his hair tossed the scissors onto her workstation and zipped over to the photographer standing in the doorway. Leaving him looking ridiculous with only half his hair cut.

The rest of the stylists ran up to him as well. He laughed. “Hello, gals. How are we today?”

The two bodyguards were behind him observing the room.

“Great!”

“Wonderful!”

“What can we help you with today?”

“I need a touch-up. My roots are showing.”

“Please let us try another color. Please.” One of the hairstylists was clasping her hands together and bouncing on her toes.

“Oh, no. I almost had to sleep on the couch after you dyed my hair lavender. He scrubbed my head so hard, I got dizzy and almost passed out in the tub.”

“But it looked so good.” His stylist whined, completely forgetting she already had an unfinished customer trapped in her chair.

“Tell him that.”

“See if I ever cut his hair again.” She sniffed and pouted, making Takaba laugh again.

“Maybe after his birthday I can get him to agree to another color.”

“It's my turn to do Aki-chan’s hair.”

“Nuh uh. It's mine.”

“Oh boy.” Takaba sighed. “I foresee a very furious game of janken in the future.”

_Why am I being completely ignored? Finish my hair, bitch! Leave that tramp a mess so Asami will dump him. Mess up so all his hair falls out. Asami is mine!_

His stylist finally ran back to him in a hurry. “Oh! I’m so sorry. I forgot you were still sitting here. Just let me finish you up real quick so that you can get out of here. Don't you dare!” She hollered over her shoulder as one of the other girls tried to lead Takaba to her chair.

~R&A~

One of his ex-con cousins he tried to send after Takaba had shown up in the morgue the next day. His wife was furious and demanding answers. The police had none to give. He certainly wasn't going to tell her.

Now his jealousy was really provoked.

_Asami goes that far to protect Takaba?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What two secrets does the shopkeeper know?
> 
> ** He's still not 100% sure Akihito is the mystery Takaba, but he has enough clues to be suspicious.


	5. Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His suspicions are finally confirmed, but is his infatuation unknown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.

While Asami was comatose, the entry fee for membership at Club Sion had been slightly lowered, allowing him to finally gain entrance to the prestigious venue.

He had only seen Asami a few times, but each had been worth the costly expense. Dreams of Asami crossing the floor and forcibly taking him left him panting, drenched in sweat, and unfulfilled.

The sound of laughter drew his attention across the room. His eyes narrowed at the trio sitting around the circular table.

_Takaba. That chef at the restaurant came out of the kitchen yesterday and personally took his order. And, I swear that was one of those unlimited black Centurion credit cards he used to pay. He must be a money grubber. I'll take Asami from you and show him what real love is._

The background check one of his friends had done for him, had pulled up standard information. A sealed juvie file. His employment said freelance photographer. No address was listed, but his mother lived in a brand new luxury apartment building near downtown. Asami's new building where the rent was way too expensive for a retired school teacher.

Movement at the door drew his attention briefly away from Takaba. Three men entered the room from an access door to the upper business floors.

The one in the middle always sent his heart racing and his dick into instant readiness. He bit back a moan.

The man was aging like the finest of wines. At first glance, Asami didn't look like he was almost 40 years old. Not one wrinkle or grey hair in sight. His body had filled back out to the perfect proportions from before the accident with a little bonus muscle added. The limp that was once apparent was almost nonexistent.

The agitation and roiling emotions that had been exposed by the head trauma seemed to be back under tight control.

He still bemoaned losing his opportunity to continue counseling his love. He had tried his best to show Asami impulse control and how to channel his emotions elsewhere. Then, suddenly, the appointments had stopped.

A movement captured and then riveted his eyes before they narrowed in anger and jealousy. It only confirmed his suspicions.

_This is…a joke. How? No! He's mine! Asami is mine!_

He slammed his glass on the table after swallowing the contents in one undignified gulp.

It was subtle, but since he was paying attention, it didn't escape his notice. Asami's hand had just quickly brushed down Takaba's back and ass while walking by. The photographer choked on his beer. His dark-haired friend thumped him on the back while the other blond laughed.

Asami settled into his usual seat with his two companions. A waitress immediately arrived with their customary drinks already poured.

“Bastard!” Takaba shouted into the air after regaining his breath.

He saw Asami laugh. Honestly laugh, but he was too far away to hear the sound. His jaw dropped.

_Can he be any more perfect? Look at that smile. But it's because of that slut Takaba. How cruel! Don’t you dare call my love a bastard! You're not worth the dirt on the bottom of his Bergdorf Goodman shoes!_

One of the bodyguards that followed Takaba sat down across from Asami. He saw those hypnotic eyes narrow and a grim expression settled across his face. Whatever he was being told irritated him. Those eyes that had briefly turned into amused pools of gold froze back into their humorless state.

A waitress arrived at his table asking if he wanted another drink. While speaking with her, he missed golden and hazel eyes glaring his way.

~R&A~

_How? How?! How can someone like him keep Asami Ryuichi enthralled? My neighbor says they've been together for years now. He's mine! I need to get rid of this whore. And soon._

The man sneered as he watched the not so secret exchange across the dance floor of Dracaena. He rarely came here, as the crowd was slightly too young and rowdy for his tastes.

The photographer was dancing with his friends, but slightly apart. Giving someone an eyeful with each sinuous dip and twist.

He saw Asami watching from the raised dais, enraptured by the movements of the blond. He could almost see the attraction and desire sizzling through the air between the two.

His mouth filled with saliva as his eyes focused on the evident bulge in the tailored trousers. He gritted his teeth, and closing his eyes, briefly envisioned that girth and length filling him in every possible way.

Hatred surged at the thought of the straggly blond being the cause of that reaction. Envious of Takaba being privy to exactly how Asami must look deliciously naked and aroused.

Asami abruptly crossed his legs, blocking the mouth-watering view. He looked down at the expensive shoes.

If he had looked up instead, he would have seen murder-filled eyes and a snarl on that perfect face he adored.

* * *

 Asami was known for his refined tastes in everything from liquor to bed partners. He had sampled several of Asami's castoffs. Taking the tearful women under his wing with assurances and promises he never intended to keep.

He only wanted to find out how Asami fucked them. Over the last few years, all of them had said he refused when offered sex. And now he knew why.

Just what was Takaba like to capture _the Asami Ryuichi's_ interest? And _keep_ it.

He needed to find out how before he finally ended his life.

Then he would become Asami's perfect lover by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Are their encounters really coincidental, or is something else looking for a chance to play?
> 
> **Things start picking up a little more in next chapter.


	6. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing more delusional, someone keeps forgetting something _very_ important about Asami despite hair-raising encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **Things start picking up a little.
> 
> ***I gave Akihito a promotion to part-time reporter in this.

_Why were the doors locked? And, the parking lot is practically empty tonight. It's getting cold._

_Come out so I can see you, my love. Forget this group of riffraff. If you want to play, my body is right here for you to enjoy any way you wish._

_Ugh, I should have brought a thicker jacket. I'm freezing. Shit! That patrolling guard looked this way again._

“You can't take a hint, can you?” A feline mask appeared in the driver side window next to him.

He shrieked and blindly grabbed for his keys in the ignition. “I've told you before… Get lost or get _dead_. Master does not want your attentions. Too bad he's forbidden me from touching you… _for now_. Scram before I change my mind and disobey master.”

Sharp claws dug deep scratches into the window and windshield, screeching across and grating against his eardrums. He floored it out of the parking lot.

He stayed awake all night, ojuzu clutched tightly in his hands.

~R&A~

_He's opening yet another club._

He was watching a press conference outside the refurbished building on television. A sudden shift of Asami's eyes to the side piqued his interest. “Asami-sama, why a rave club?”

He knew the voice instantly, although it held humor in its tone.

_Takaba_.

“Someone persuaded me that Tokyo needed a place for an even younger crowd to enjoy. Most of my clubs are…‘stuffy’ according to this person.”

The gathered press laughed. Another reporter spoke up, “That person must have been very convincing.”

“You have no idea.” Takaba's cheeks went pink on camera.

“Will you be attending the official opening tonight?”

“Yes. I've been informed of a special performance. I wouldn't miss it.” The smirk grew. Takaba reddened further.

“Special performance?”

“Yes.”

“Will everyone see it tonight?”

“Unfortunately, no. It will be a _very_ small select audience.”

_He's getting a private dance from that slut. Cast him off already, my love! I'm waiting!_

Lust stirred. Hatred grew.

“Will you be bringing a lucky lady tonight? Maybe Bakeneko?”

He saw Takaba's lip twitch. “Yes, Asami-sama, will Bakeneko be showing up tonight?”

Asami turned narrowed eyes on the cheeky blond. “I don't know.” The lip twitched again. “However, I won't be bringing anyone with me tonight.”

_Takaba must know Bakeneko. I forgot about Bakeneko…again. She seems to have him under her thumb, as well. I'll need to look into a way to get rid of it permanently._

~R&A~

His neighbor had helped him several times in the past with his ‘predilections.’

If a man or woman didn’t fall to his charms, he had arranged the delivery of the person in question to his doorstep all wrapped up with a pretty bow in exchange for the various drugs he had access to.

It was good being the neighbor of an oyabun.

Although, he himself didn't dabble much in the underworld, nasty business there, his friendship opened various doors that had once been closed.

“Who is it this time? The last couple of targets must have given you fake names because we couldn't find them.”

“I have to know why he holds his interest. Then I'm going to kill him.”

“Who?”

“Takaba Akihito.”

The oyabun immediately blanched and seemed about to faint. “Ta…Ta...Takaba…Akihi… You got a _death wish_?” His neighbor backed away from the fence with fear etched across his face. “Leave him alone if you value your _life_.”

“Why?”

“Remember the demon I spoke of? The one that obliterated around 100 people in Baja California?”

“Yea.” He had no idea why this was being brought up again.

“Complete annihilation because of one Takaba Akihito. You mess with him, you're dead.”

“That was Asami?”

“You're damned right it was. Along with most of the Asian underground, including _my_ men. He has fingers everywhere in Japan and Asia. Even the United States, Mexico, and South America. _I_ answer to _him_.”

“There must be some way,” he mused.

“Drop this right now. You hear me? Leave Takaba Akihito alone. You touch one hair on his _kitten's_ head and yours will be placed in your hands before you can even blink. Plus, the man has _Bakeneko_ , you fool. He has torn men to shreds for less.”

“I keep forgetting about Bakeneko.” He tapped his finger on the fence in thought.

“You _forget_?!” His neighbor's jaw dropped in utter disbelief.

“So you won't do it, Takahashi?”

“You’re an idiot. A crazy soon to be dead idiot.”

~R&A~

“Asami.” The file and photo in front of him were pushed away as he reached for a coffee flavored nicotine pouch.

Quitting smoking was still hell. Akihito had been overjoyed, so the effort was worth it in the long run. He was already noticing a difference in his physical endurance and health.

“Sorry for the late call, Asami-sama. I have some information for you. It's about that person you wanted me to keep an eye on for you.”

“I'm listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What story in the series is being referred to in the first section?
> 
> **Why was Takahashi and his crew really unable to 'find' the latest victims of our antagonist?
> 
> **Yes, I know it probably wouldn't be a parking lot being Tokyo, but oh well. My story. My rules. ^_^


	7. Scat, Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying a visit to Asami leads to another encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before. 
> 
> **His plan finally starts to form.

He shook out his hand from the forceful handshake the large blond had given him. He had felt the bones grind together. After an hour of waiting, the blond, nameplate identifying him as Suoh Kazumi, finally received a phone call.

“You ready and suited up?” A pause. “Yes, sir.”

_What's that weird phrasing of words about?_

Suoh finally spoke the magical words, “Asami-sama will see you now.”

The spacious office left him in awe. The décor matched his love's personality perfectly. Cool notes in the sparse decorations. Strictly organized.

A large extravagant rug covered part of the wood floor. Dark stained furnishings. A gleaming imported and recently used coffee maker with plain white mugs. The aroma of freshly ground beans still perfumed the air.

A large beautiful painting of the Tokyo skyline lit up with lights spanned one side of the office. The cursive words scrawled in English at the bottom, ‘My view was not forsaken as I waited for you to awaken.’

“To what do I owe the unexpected visit, Doctor?” The voice sent tingles down his spine. His breathing picked up speed as he watched the mug briefly cover that strong masculine jaw and a swallow of coffee disappear down a magnificent throat.

 _Alone at last again, my love_.

“I have a proposition. I hear you're starting a new charity.” He sat in the visitor chair. He hid his reaction to the gorgeous male and golden eyes locked onto him by placing the file he had brought over his lap. “I'd like to offer my services.”

“Go on.” He watched as Asami unwrapped a spearmint and placed it in his mouth. Both hands disappeared under the desk.

Unbeknownst to him, they were both fisted white in barely contained, but carefully concealed rage, on top of Asami's CZ75.

“Some of the current patients at the hospital have been denied continued treatment due to various reasons. With this charity, they and even more people can be helped like I helped you. I regret our appointments were cut so short. It seems you found the meetings more effective.” _You're so perfect._ “Maybe we could meet over dinner to discuss some ideas, Asami-sama?” _Please say yes._

The door opened and a singsong voice broke the brief silence. “Hello, master.”

Asami heaved a sigh. “Bakeneko, why are you here?”

His spine went straight and his hard-on fizzled. Wide-eyed, he gripped the chair arms in fright.

_Bakeneko… But why would Asami forbid him from touching me unless he cares for me, too?_

The wrinkled older man sporting cat ears walked to the desk, completely ignoring the other occupant in the room. “Nya.” A throaty purr. “Someone seems to be getting too big for his britches, master.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You want me to deal with the situation? Right now is perfect timing.” Gleaming razor sharp claws were pulled from the tailored jacket pockets. “Both of us together. What do you say to our first tag-team? I'll start with an eye. You can have the other, and we’ll work our way down.”

_Huh?_

“Not yet. Although…it is getting irksome. I mean it. Paws off for now. It will be mine to deal with anyway according to our understanding, right?”

Bakeneko gave a puff of disgust. “Fine. A deal is a deal. It would be yours to handle. Just keep counting to twenty in those multiple languages you know.

Your kitten wanted me to tell you he may be late for dinner. He has another investigation tonight. You didn't answer your cell earlier. He's leaving soon to meet with the marketing director of Kuramoto Cosmetics. He has the contract you made with Kuramoto's daughter to help get her back on her feet after his sudden passing.”

“Keep an eye on him.”

“Of course, master. Oh, I see you finally had his picture blown up and mounted. It is such a beautiful view from the apartment you share with your kitten.”

He changed his mind. He hated the _photo_.

“Yes. The penthouse’s was better, but oh well. There's another one being framed for the room over there.” He pointed toward a wall.

_Huh? What room?_

“I've given him a few ideas for your birthday, too. One involves bubbles and massage oil.”

Asami's eyebrow rose and a smirk grew. “Oh really.”

“Only the best for my master's 40th birthday. I must leave now if you want me to watch Akihito.” He grabbed the mug in front of Asami, turned it, and took a large swig. “Mmm…Ah. Thank you for the kiss. Ta ta, master.”

“Scat, cat.”

He turned, gave him a side-eye but no greeting, before leaving the room.

_You demon creature! I'll get around you somehow! That slut will be out of my way and Asami will be mine!_

“Just what is he doing?” Asami drummed his fingers on the desk while pondering what just occurred.

His intercom buzzed.

“Asami-sama, why is Bakeneko out here cackling like a lunatic?” Faint high laughter was heard through the speaker and even lighter through the thick doors.

“That's what I'm trying to figure out, Kirishima.”

“Didn't you tell him?”

“Of course I did. He's been told I'll handle it if necessary.”

“Oh. He must be seeing how many buttons he can press before catastrophic failure. He seems to want to play, sir.”

“It appears so.” He released the intercom button and turned those glacial golden eyes back onto him. “This meeting is over. Talk to Aoyama about your ideas. I have a board meeting in less than five minutes I must attend. See yourself out.”

The man left very confused, pissed off, and down another opportunity to woo Asami to his side.

But, at least he had been able to see and hear the delectably attractive man face to face.

 _I will find a way to get rid of both of you, Bakeneko_.

Dreams of Asami bending him over that large desk while whispering dirty endearments into his ears with that arousing baritone filled his mind that night.

Unaware of narrowed green cat eyes watching him from his bedroom window.

* * *

He plunged further into the underground seeking any assistance in gaining his prize.

Driven more and more mad by each coincidental encounter with the blond or sighting of Asami.

Only to be met by stone wall after stone wall. Warning after warning.

He came home once to a shredded futon and a picture of himself with a knife stabbed through it.

Until he was tipped off to a group of disgruntled punks cruising for a rematch with Takaba Akihito after a late night fight in a park that ended with everyone arrested and in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *P.o.V. change begins in the next chapter.


	8. Bed Sheets and Flash Mobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started out normally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before. 
> 
> **Are flash mobs still a thing? I'm making them still a thing.
> 
> ***Runs and hides early.***

The day had started out normally. He woke up next to his still slumbering kitten. Rolling as gently as possible to not disturb him, he felt a twinge of pain and looked down.

Bite marks littered his chest. He fought an amused smile, but lost the battle.

The night before had turned suddenly wild after Akihito had looked up with a grin. An unrestrained and needy Akihito always left him surprised.

Since coming out of his coma, he had noticed that Akihito seemed slightly different. More self-assured and confident. Taking over Sion for Asami had strengthened his persona.

His kitten was evolving into a fully grown wildcat. The Russians had underestimated Akihito. So had the Mexicans… _twice_.

Now he had a growing suspicion that he was also his loyal, protective, and deadly Bakeneko. Too many coincidences were piling up.

That slipped expletive. That smell of bleach. Suoh and Kirishima following his orders. Akihito not being around when Bakeneko was in the flesh.

Bakeneko not making one single appearance in his presence while Akihito was captured in Baja California.

Bakeneko taking down someone Akihito couldn't through his viewfinder. Takato and Kou knowing Bakeneko.

His new fascination with biting and scratching. Even female Bakeneko made sense to drive the conniving men and women away from him.

If he was, Asami was confounded and confused as to why he was hiding it. He had tried to hint at Akihito. He had asked point blank for the truth. Nothing except avoidance or excuses that were getting more and more bizarre.

When he finally exited the shower, the smell of cooking food met his nose. “Strange. Why is he already up?” Tightening the belt on his robe he walked to the kitchen.

Akihito was dancing to music in front of the stove with his earphones in. Asami let an evil grin slip onto his face as he crept softly toward the distracted blond. He lightly and quickly ran a finger down the exposed neck before jumping backward.

“ _AAAAUGH_!” Akihito spun around. Tamagoyaki went flying around the kitchen in every direction, splattering the counters and floor. He flung the spatula at Asami, who was bent over and cracking up, splattering semi-congealed egg on the white robe when it hit.

“You _bastard_!” He ripped the earphones out of his ears and turned to flip the burner off. “You’re cleaning this mess and making your own breakfast. Don't say you can't because I know damn well you can cook. Kuroda ratted you out months ago. He said you made food for him during the short time you were here in high school.”

“If you say so. You really need to be more aware. What if I was a bad guy?”

“Is that a trick question? Because you're not exactly a good guy either.” Akihito crossed his arms and leaned against the stove. “Like I’ve said before, you're the big bad final boss.”

“And yet, you still haven't defeated me.”

“Maybe I should look for cheat codes.”

Asami's eyes narrowed. “Define cheat here.”

Akihito grinned and stuck out the tip of his tongue. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Cheekiness is going to get another set of cheeks paddled…”

“Oh no. Please no.” Akihito swooned dramatically against the stovetop, an arm flung over his face. “Someone save me.”

“Okay. That does it." Asami moved to grab Akihito.

Akihito laughed as he dodged around the table. He took off. “Nayah! Nayah!”

“Get back here! You're only making it worse for yourself.” Asami prowled down the hallway toward Akihito peeking around the corner.

“Promises. Promises.”

“Oh, really now… Someone's looking to be caught and punished, I see. I guess last night wasn’t enough for you.”

A knock at the door startled both of them. “Damn. Hold that thought, old man.” Akihito went to answer as Asami's cellphone chimed with an alert _again_. It had been going off every couple of minutes, waking him up in the process, since Asami went to shower.

A warily smiling delivery man was looking up at the blond behemoth named Suoh standing next to the door. “I have another delivery for Asami Ryuichi.”

“Again?” Akihito took the flowers and scribbled on the line with the offered pen.

“Third time this week. Someone's overzealous.”

Akihito growled. “And about to be overcooked if he doesn't quit. From now on take the money but skip the delivery. Or give the flowers away. We don't care. Some nice old lady or little girl. Make their day.”

“How the fuck did he get my personal email address?! Now he's really going too far!”

Akihito went back to Asami, followed by Suoh, who shut the door in the confused deliveryman’s face. “Asami?”

“He's really pushed it now. There's about fifty e-cards clogging my email and umpteen love poems.” He was staring at his cellphone screen in disgust. “But, this right here is the final straw. Suoh, pick him up and take him to the abandoned factory. This…” He turned the phone. A picture of a poor mutilated kitten made Akihito recoil and slam back into Suoh's chest. Flower petals scattered across the floor. Suoh quickly steadied him as he gagged. “This is the last threat he’ll ever make. He wants me. He's going to get me. Starting with peeling his flesh off strip by strip.”

“He'll be strung up before noon, Asami-sama.” Suoh walked away to give orders over his earpiece. They went back toward the kitchen, mood completely ruined.

“Whacko shrink needs a shrink.” Akihito shook his head. He threw the bouquet in the combustible trash.

“A priest to say his last rites at the very least. I'll deal with him later. Bakeneko can show up if he wants.” No reaction from his kitten. “Let's finish breakfast. You cook the fish. I'll try to repair that tamagoyaki. Deal?”

“Deal. It's grocery day, too. We're getting low on things. Those were the last eggs, so hopefully they’re not too screwed up. Oh, and can we go look for more bedsheets? Only having two sets is getting annoying. I keep forgetting to go get more.”

“It's my biweekly kitten requested day off. We can go wherever you want, and get as many sets as you need, as long as they’re a high thread count and quality.”

“Spoiled rotten bastard.”

Asami shrugged. “Why go for inexpensive when I have money to use? I keep telling you this. Yet, you buy cheap department store clothes and time share food out of your own pocket.”

“Hey! I don’t need a sugar daddy. I refuse. I need to feel like I'm contributing somehow, or I think I'd go nutso! I grew up with frugal parents. I was raised the same way. Deal with it.”

“Daily.” Asami quipped with a smirk.

“Ha ha.” Akihito snapped him with the dish towel he was using to dry a knife.

“Brat.”

“Asami-sama, there appears to be a problem. Team one just checked his entire house. He's gone. I thought that flash mob outside his house last night was too convenient. He must have slipped out during the mayhem. Takahashi is on site to assist.” Suoh barely controlled his flinch as he watched Akihito stab the salmon from over Asami's shoulder.

His posture and face displaying every signal that Bakeneko was in control instead of Akihito. Narrowed hazel eyes bored through him.

“Get Takato tracking his bank account and credit cards. Find him.”

“I'll call him immediately, Asami-sama.”

~R&A~

“We're being followed, kitten.” Asami inspected the Egyptian cotton. The color made him curl his lip in disgust. _Who wants bright lime green sheets?_

“Yeah. I know. One of them looked familiar, but I can't remember why.”

“Hayashida. Suoh.”

“We're ready.” Suoh paused as a voice crackled over his ear. “Shit! It's another flash mob. Asami-sama, Akihito-san, we need to go. Now! They'll be hiding in the masses.”

Loud music filled the air. Teens and young adults flooded in from the entrances. Most were dancing. Other were outright looting.

Pandemonium broke loose.

Suoh pointed, his height giving him a needed advantage. “That way! Get behind me. Hayashida, Shiro, cover the rear. I'll knock heads out of our way.”

“Too late.” A tall young man appeared around a display and tapped a baseball bat against his hand. “He’s coming with us.”

“Akihito-san! Run!” Suoh shoved Akihito out of the way of the swing. More assailants appeared behind the first.

“They're coming from the rear, too, Suoh-sama.” Hayashida hollered over the loud music.

“Defend!”

“Asami! Motherfucker!” A teen swung at Akihito. He caught the hand and twisted underneath the arm, locking the joint into place. Pulling hard and fast with his own momentum, he felt the bone break. The teen screamed in pain.

Suoh was throwing off those trying to tackle him. A kick to his bad leg took him to his knee. “They’re targeting our injuries! Asami-sama, watch out!”

Asami flung a now unconscious attacker to the ground. He was suddenly swarmed by several young men. “Let go!”

“Boss wants ta see ya.”

“What?” For a brief moment Asami was confused.

“Fuck your toy. We're after you.”

“The hell?!”

“Have ta protect yer head ya know. Don’t wanna cause more damage ta yer noggin.”

“Asami! It was a trick! They're not after me! Get to Asami! Now!” Akihito fought as hard and as fast as he could. Familiar shouts announced Asami's men were making their way toward them. Caught unaware, he was punched in the head by an unseen opponent. He went down in a daze. “Asami!”

“An’ wha’s even better when boss’s a doc and starkers...” He held up a rag with a triumphant grin. “Access.”

“Fuck!” The cloth was pressed to his face. He held his breath and managed to knock two of the thugs off him, but two swift blows, one to each leg and a sharp grab to his left arm sent pain signals and overwhelming feedback to his brain. He lost control of the entire side of his body. He fell.

Arms quickly grabbed him back up as he swung with his right arm, trying to knock them off.

Loud, high, and thoroughly unhinged laughter split the air behind him. He tried to twist around to see and get his final proof. He could no longer hear Akihito yelling. All he heard was Bakeneko. But, he was being half dragged, half carried toward an exit as teens and others were knocked out of the way.

Bakeneko's piercing command filled the air. “WEAPONS FREE! INCAPACITATE ONLY! CONVERGE ON MASTER!”

Gun fire.

The chaos went critical mass and exploded.

Teens and adults alike screaming in terror while they dove for whatever cover they could find. Many hit the floor while others went swarming towards exits, creating near impenetrable bottlenecks and trampling those unfortunates who had fallen during the panicked exodus.

“Shit! Bakeneko! Go! Go!”

“Let me go!” Asami continued to struggle against his captors.

Bakeneko was on a rampage, ripping and tearing through every opponent in his headlong charge to get to Asami.

He finally collided with a body too stout to just steamroll. “Remember me, Takaba? You landed me in jail for two years. That prosecutor hit me with everything he could. I see why now. Asami Ryu…What?!”

Reacting with barely a pause for breath, Bakeneko used the heavy metal display rack next to him to vault and twist over the adversary blocking his way. Grabbing the ruffian’s head as he flew over, he heard a loud crack and snap as he bent the neck backwards beyond its physical limits. Releasing, he didn't even pause to confirm what he already knew – the punk was dead before his body even hit the floor.

“Master!” Asami was being manhandled into a waiting vehicle. He saw the doctor's maniacally exultant face through the open back door. “ _YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, DOC_!”

The mad man pressed the cloth even more tightly to Asami's nose and mouth as he continued to struggle.

The last thing Asami saw before the chloroform finally did its work was Akihito running towards him with Hayashida, Shiro, and a noticeably limping Suoh.

_No Bakeneko. More proof_.

The door slammed shut as the vehicle squealed away from the curb.

“Shit! Fuck! Kirishima, get the choppers in the air! Green SUV. Everyone else, get to the cars! Go! Go!” Suoh waved at the men exiting the destroyed store. They broke into teams and ran for their vehicles. “Green SUV! Headed south! Divide and find!”

“We fucked up, Bakeneko-sama. We thought they were after you.” Hayashida was still bent over trying to catch his breath.

“Find him. Now!” The hissed command promised Armageddon against all involved as the glass next to him shattered from the fist he drove through it.

“Kirishima has the helicopters on the way.” Cars peeled out of the parking lot. “We'll get him.”

“Get the innocents out and gather the rest of those punks up. Get whatever information you can however you want to. _No constraints_.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Still hiding, but I've wondered how people imagine Bakeneko in his different likenesses.**


	9. Deranged Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes up in the presence of our antagonist. Someone else is in for a surprise visit from Bakeneko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **Someone else joins in the truth of Bakeneko.

Everything was foggy and he felt strangely fatigued. The sunlight shining through the shades made him wince from a headache. A burning and stinging sensation ran along his entire left side. He tried to shift and alleviate it.

Unexpected restraints stopped him.

“I see you're awake, my love.”

He quickly evaluated his situation.  _Chloroform side effects...and my body is still acting up. There's not much give either._

Finally opening his eyes, he glared at the person sitting next to the bed. “You're a dead man.”

“They'll never find you. And if they do, I'll have already removed whatever brainwashing that tramp put on you. You'll tell them to let me go because you'll love me entirely.”

“What bullshit are you spouting on about?”

He looked briefly confused by Asami’s question before his expression cleared. “I understand. I haven’t been able to fully express the depth of my love and devotion to you. Not properly at least. That _slut_ stood in the way.”

He paused a moment, looking at Asami adoringly. “I have loved you from the moment I saw you over eight years ago. I _knew_ our souls were connected when we finally made eye contact in that auditorium. From that point, I was always looking for that perfect destined meeting where your soul would recognize what mine already knew. But someone or something always, _always_ interfered.”

He paused again before giving Asami a rather manic smile. “You know I have a room devoted entirely to _you_. Pictures upon pictures upon memorabilia. Anything I could get my hands on. Even your cast off lovers. I have catalogued every aspect and part of your life meticulously. I think you will be suitably impressed by my level of devotion. You’ll realize then the lengths I will go to for you and you alone. I will make you _SO_ happy. More than that whore Takaba ever could or will.

I will make sure that from this day forward, everything around and in your life will only be what you want, what you like, what you are accustomed to. I have your preferred clothes and liquor all ready for you. I will anticipate and fulfill your every need, want, and desire. Nothing will change except for the one person in this entire world who has your best interests at heart, now and forever. _ME_!”

His voice had risen in pitch and loudness making evident to Asami the depth of madness the doctor had finally sunk into, the eyes a window onto that swirling lunacy.

Asami only stared at him before erupting into mocking laughter. “We knew you were crazy, but this is beyond insanity. We've known about you for a while, you dumbass. As soon as you started your not so subtle advances during the appointments, it sparked a watch by Bakeneko. Then we noticed you following us, all while he's been stalking _you_. There's already a file at Sion with every bit of information we could find.”

“Too bad this house is under my unlisted biological father’s name then.” The man smirked.

Asami glared. _That could cause problems_. “Maybe I should have let Bakeneko shred you to pieces when you showed up unannounced. How did you escape? I know Suoh has the helicopters out and all of my men in pursuit.”

“We went around the corner and parked in the lot again.”

 _That was actually smart. I'll give him that._ “Bakeneko doesn't forgive anyone.”

“I have a special trap waiting for Bakeneko.” He reached for Asami.

 _Shit_. “Don't. Touch. Me.” He twisted away as far as the restraints allowed.

“Why do you keep denying me?” Tears gathered and shimmered in his eyes, his lip quivering. “ _I love you_.”

“You're insane.”

~R&A~

Aoyama jerked as his office door was slammed open.

The lilting voice coming from Takaba Akihito surprised him. He recognized it instantly from video footage, Kirishima's phone, and personal experience. “Tell me everything you know about that crazy man. _Now_!”

Kirishima was nervously standing behind Akihito and not meeting his eyes. “Kei?”

“Just answer him before I have to try to get him off of you. Asami-sama’s missing. He was taken by him this afternoon. None of the known residences or hideouts have been a success, Toya.”

“Start talking.” Bakeneko slammed his hands on Aoyama's desk and leaned over with barely leashed fury.

“Ah. Of course…” He glanced at Kirishima, who gave a small nod. “…Bakeneko-sama. One moment, though. Kirishima Kei, you are in so much trouble.”

After Aoyama gave them all the information he knew, they were about to leave when Bakeneko sparked his memory. “We don’t have anything on his real father.”

Aoyama launched out of his chair. “Wait! There was an elderly man that stayed here briefly before being moved to a nursing home. He visited quite often and I thought it was strange. He wasn’t a psychiatric patient. He's still sent here periodically for breathing treatments.”

“Bingo. Get me what you can, Aoyama.”

“I'll go straight to documentation for his file.”

“You blab, Aoyama...”

“Bakeneko-sama, pardon my interruption, but I'll give Toya the rules later tonight.”

“Make sure you do. Get that file.”

“Yes, sir.” Aoyama fled the room from the unexpected development that left his mind burning wildly in curiosity. He'd have to get it from Kei later.

They had a CEO and underworld kingpin to find first.


	10. You're mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami faces something he never thought anyone would dare attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **Happy Thanksgiving to all those in the U.S.A.!
> 
> *****Read at your own risk.** I don't pull any punches. If you have a trigger, you may want to skip after "He snapped." all the way down to the last line. This isn't his first rodeo having someone captive...

“Answer me.”

Asami glared, but remained silent. While alone, he had pulled on the cuffs, trying to break them. He couldn't gain enough leverage on the professional-grade steel from his flat positioning on the bed before he had returned with food.

The only thing he accepted on the offered tray were several sips from the water bottle. He had listened for the telltale cracking sound of the breaking plastic seal. After a few swallows, he had refused to drink more.

He resisted the urge to bite at the fingers stroking his face.

“Eat.” Asami ignored him. “You need to keep your strength up.” He sighed when Asami yet again looked away with a stony expression. “I'll come back later then. Maybe you’ll have changed your mind by that time.”

~R&A~

“This is an interesting little accessory you have here. To have such an illegal object, my love. Tsk.” He held up the CZ75. “I had to go online to see how to disarm it. Your cellphone was removed at the store and tossed.” The firearm was placed on the bedside table next to him.

Asami ignored him. _Idiot. You just unloaded an advantage._

“I brought more water. Would you like some?”

_I really need a cigarette. Why did I quit again?_

The seal broke before it was offered.

Too late, he saw the drip of water from a tiny hole in the plastic bottle. He jerked away. Water soaked the front of his shirt.

_Shit! What did he just slip me? Stupid move, Ryuichi! I've used the same trick myself on Akihito since he's caught onto soporifics in his sodas._

His face was grabbed and the bottle was forced into his mouth past his clenched teeth. It was either drink or risk dry drowning. “That should be plenty. I need to go get ready. Don’t go anywhere, my love. I shall return shortly.”

_Damn it. Akihito, this isn't looking good at all. Hurry up, Bakeneko, or kitten. Whoever or whatever you are, I could care less right now._

~R&A~

He returned wearing only a bathrobe.

Asami looked away in disgust. He'd managed to spit some of the water back up, but could already feel the effects of what he had ingested previously.

“I apologize for making you wait. I needed to relieve some nerves and tension, and prepare myself. Your photos come in quite handy for that. The real thing in front if me is so much better, though. Don't want to come too soon, right? Your stamina is legendary. I can't wait to find out for myself.”

_Not happening._

Asami's eyes remained blank as hands stroked gently up his thigh. The restraints prevented him from retaliating. Fingers again ran down his face. An overwhelming smell made him want to wrinkle his nose.

“Your eyes… Golden. Crystalized amber. So hypnotic. They’re my second favorite thing about you.” He laughed as he shifted down the side of the bed. “Feeling it, I see. You thought you were safe. One good thing about being a doctor is all the nifty little things I have access to. Like needles and special fun drugs. I wanted to see what this one can do especially.”

He went to unbutton and unzip Asami’s pants to gain better access, but was met with a hipbone to his hand.

He snapped. 

Grabbing Asami, he watched teeth grit as nerve signals sent the arm into spasms. “Don’t you get it?! You're mine! And I'll have you any way I can, my love. I was going to be gentle. So gentle. Loving even. Looks like I'll have to get rough like with the others who denied me. These restraints have held quite a few captives.”

Asami tried to twist away again, but the knee brought heavily down on his left leg made him hiss sharply at the bright flare of pain.

_Is this divine justice for every time Akihito's been raped? Kitten… Just like you said. It's gold or me. Looks like this time, it's me. Fuck!_

Scissors were slicing through his polo. Though his movements were limited, Asami jerked his body violently from side to side, trying to throw the other man off. The muscles of his thighs only tightened further around his leg, sending the nerves misfiring again. “Get. _OFF_. ME!”

“Oh goodness. Look at this scar.” Rough fingers brushed his abdomen. “Such a disgraceful flaw marring this perfect… _What the fuck?!_ ”

He knew exactly what the madman was seeing in that moment. Akihito had littered his chest with bites, marks, and scratches. His back, too.

A brief intake of breath was followed by the explosive exclamation, “Look what he did to you! How _dare_ he?!”

“I _let_ him do it.”

Asami didn’t even flinch at the howl of rage released above him. “He's bewitched you! He’s sullied you! He's unworthy! Dirt beneath my shoes! You're mine!"

_I will never say that to Akihito again. No wonder he flips out on me. Did I sound that possessive and deranged when I said it, too?_

Feeling a tug on his khakis, he bucked and twisted wildly trying to prevent them from being pulled down.

The scissors were brought out again and his hair grabbed in a painful hold. “I don’t want to harm you, but if you keep this up, I won’t have any other choice.”

The thin veneer of civility had slipped allowing the mad obsession to peek through. He froze to avoid being sliced open by the sharp blade.

_When I get free... Just a few more and you're a dead man._

In a matter of moments, short work had been made of the pants and underwear and they lay in tatters around him. “It's better than I could have ever possibly imagined. And I assure you, I’ve imagined a lot. Look at you…”

Unwanted fingers slid up the large vein and around the head. More fingers stroked and squeezed and rolled his balls. He fought the instinctive reaction with all his willpower, but still felt a twitch.

The robe slid off to pool on the floor. “Lay still and enjoy my ministrations. I don't want to accidentally bite you. Time to start removing his foul influence.”

The sloppy lick sent waves of revulsion through him.

He pulled hard and a manic grin grew as he heard the creak of stressing metal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whistles silently from my hiding place at leaving you hanging...*
> 
> 5...4...3... 
> 
>    
> (Hmm... A countdown... Now why would I put that there?)


	11. Gesundheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **Yes, I know this doesn't go here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...2...1...

The blinds ripped from their mounting and landed in a tangled mess across his chest as the window exploded inwardly. Shards of glass and wood went flying everywhere as Asami quickly shut his eyes in protection from the small fragments.

Something howling in rage slammed into the naked man sitting on his legs, knocking him to the floor. He winced at the scraping teeth being ripped away, but at least he wasn't bit.

The brilliant colors gave away the identity with one glance.

The man stared up at Bakeneko in fright as razor-sharp claws slammed down beside his head, embedding into the wooden floor and sending severed hairs swirling. The other was wrapped around his neck, pinning him to the floor.

He leaned into the cowering man's ear with a snarl across his face.

“Boo.”

The man’s eyes rolled as he shrieked before fainting.

“Well, that was anticlimactic. I was expecting blood to splatter everywhere. So much for his trap, too.”

“So that's what those wacky symbols painted on the doors were for.” Bakeneko shrugged after standing back up. “There's more than one way into a house. His little thug friends are gone, too, so he had no protection. Idiot. Suoh and team one are probably waiting outside bored silly." He picked up the ruined blinds and threw them over the side of the bed. "You all right, master?”

“I'm fine. Fighting the effects of Sildenafil, but fine. That shit works.”

“What's that?”

Asami pointed down his body with a finger, “It caused that.”

Bakeneko laughed. “Your kitten's waiting at the apartment. Now to find the keys.”

_How long are you going to keep this charade going, Akihito? Just tell me already._

“Check the bathroom in the pocket of his pants. He offered to undo my right hand so I could eat. Since I refused, he put it back.”

He heard the sound of ripping fabric before Bakeneko returned. “Hold still, master. Delicate procedures don’t go well with these claws and there's glass all over the place. I see you almost had your right arm free. That is going to be one nasty looking mark you'll be sporting for a few days.”

"It will heal. It's just a bruise."

"I ruined your chance to play. My bad."

"Oh well. I had planned on snapping his neck."

"Too easy and not painful enough. At least you could have choked him first."

"True." Asami chuckled as the metal cuffs were tossed to the floor. The restraints on his legs soon followed.

Bakeneko brushed as much of the glass away as he could with the discarded bathrobe before finding thick towels to cover the sheet.

He was finally able to sit up, but kept his bare feet off the glistening floor. “You were fast. About three hours.”

“It was closer to five hours. You know how hard it is to search the entire city. Luckily, I was given a scent and ran with it.”

"Hmm... I'm still working on time judgement. Are you a bloodhound now? Should I start calling you Inugami?"

"Ha ha. Nope. I'm still a feline." They heard a moan. “Whoops. He's waking up.” Bakeneko kicked the doctor in the head, sending him flying into a heap across the floor. “Kirishima should be showing up shortly with the limo. I see he cut one of your favorite shirts to pieces.”

“It's replaceable. How is _Akihito_?”

“Royally pissed, but fine. You really are feeling the effects, aren't you?” Bakeneko stared blatantly at his crotch. “You want some help with that?”

“Only if you take off that mask.” Bakeneko didn’t react. “Go get my clothes out of the trunk.”

 _When, kitten?_ He was slightly disappointed.

“Of course, master, but this time I'll be leaving out the door. Oh, and he's _mine_ now.”

“Stupid deal.”

“I happen to be feeling rather generous at the moment. You may have a few minutes with him for trying to hurt your kitten earlier.”

“Right.” He let the sarcasm out as he disappeared out the door again.

The lilting voice came from whatever room the door led to. “Found your socks and shoes, master. Here's the clip, too. Really? He actually set up a snare. Like that was going to work. Not with these claws, dumbass.”

Glancing at the slack body across the floor, he reached for the gleaming scissors that had been knocked to the floor and his unloaded CZ75 on the nightstand.

A thoughtful look crossed his face at the faint singsong, “He's going to bleed such pretty red. Red, red, pretty red blood.” before his knuckles fisted white around the blades.

_This is going to be fun, my Bakeneko._

~R&A~

“Asami!”

“Oof!”

Akihito almost knocked him over. His leg was still giving him problems. The force of the collision sent him crashing into the door, slamming it shut with a loud bang as he wrapped his arms just as tightly around the wriggling blond.

“Asami. Asami.” He buried his face into his chest. “I was so worried. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Bakeneko got there just in time. It was a little too close for comfort, though.”

_How did he beat me home from Aoyama's office? Am I wrong?_

“He told me. He just left. He asked me to tell you, 'Ta ta, master.’”

Asami chuckled. “Scat cat.”

Akihito giggled before pushing away from him slightly and wrinkling his nose. “You stink of bad aftershave. Phew.”

“You weren't there in person. He had so much on I could literally taste it in my mouth.”

_Or, were you there?_

“Gross.”

“I definitely need a shower.”

“What's this?” Akihito rubbed against him, smiling when he heard the low groan. “Sidl…Sinden…Sidel..”

“Sildenafil.”

“Gesundheit.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. Finally starting to learn some German, I see.”

“Ja.” Akihito's voice changed to quick and monotone. “Side effects include: redness, dizziness, abnormal vision, back pain, stuffy nose, upset stomach.” Asami's eyebrow shot up at the near perfect impersonation of the announcer from the commercial. “I looked it up. Why couldn’t you just say Viagra?”

“Because I knew you'd try to say it later.”

_Unless Bakeneko told you, you shouldn't know that word, kitten._

He chuckled again as Akihito lightly smacked his ass. “You jerk!”

“You planning on letting go any time soon? This is actually starting to hurt.” Wincing slightly, Asami tried again to stand fully upright but remained unable to do so. He had balked at Aoyama's description of how to treat an unflagging erection caused by the drug, and had refused the procedure.

“Oh. Poor you. Let's go get you clean. I know a perfect way to see if an erection can last four hours.” Akihito started tugging him toward the master bathroom.

“Just four?” Asami smirked.

“My ass is about to be broken, isn’t it?”

Asami's smirk turned downright evil.

~R&A~

“No one can ever replace you.”

Akihito snuggled closer after pressing a kiss to his bruised wrist. “I'm glad you almost broke free, and Bakeneko found you before anything bad happened.”

He held onto his patience by a thread. _You mean you!_

“Who knows what diseases that creep has. I'm wearing gloves and eye protection tonight.”

_Let's see if I can trip you up again…_

“Don't you usually wear gloves anyway?”

“Most of the time, yes.” Asami rolled to face him. “Aoyama is running a few tests just to be safe. Until they come back, it's no unprotected sex, even though he never got that far.”

_Syphilis is a strong possibility in causing his mental breakdown, though._

“So that's why you dug out condoms and a dental dam.” Akihito kissed the tip of his nose, making him go cross-eyed. “Thank you. My demon."

"My kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What do the last two statements really mean? Who remembers?
> 
> **Inugami is the closest equivalent I could find to a bakeneko. [Inugami](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inugami)
> 
> ***This may seem unrealistically fast, but remember Asami's men had _already_ been looking for him since that morning due to the emailed kitten picture.
> 
> ****Yes, I know it's anticlimactic.
> 
> *****This can technically end here if you're not interested in the next more...bloody chapter.


	12. Stirring the Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone faces the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before. 
> 
> **If you're squeamish, or against _any_ sort of non-consensual actions, I wouldn't read this. It's not _too_ bad as I'm not very experienced at writing torture, but still **you have been warned.**
> 
> ***You may want to prepare an icy shower. Or holy water. Or both. Ψฅ(˃ω˂)ฅ↝

He woke up to a sharp blow to his face. Seeing double, he recognized the large blond bodyguard that followed Asami. “Rise and shine, loverboy.”

Shaking his head to clear his vision, he realized he was naked and shackled with his arms above his head.

Looking up, he saw chains leading from the manacles around his wrists, suspending him from a girder. He couldn’t feel his limbs.

The large room was unfamiliar, but the smell of fish and rot hung in the air. Several crates lined a wall. “How? What?”

“We would have left you alone, but...” Asami popped a toothpick into his mouth while leaned back in a chair, completely relaxed. The top four buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing fresh nail marks down his chest and a gleaming silver demon mask necklace. 

_No. No! He's mine! That slut!_

Kirishima stood behind Asami where Suoh moved to join him. More men stood along another wall.

An unexpected, slightly roughened, singsong voice came from behind him. “You went too far. And now, I get to play with you for master’s entertainment. Plus, you tried to hurt his kitten, so he gets a turn later.”

He jerked.

_Master… Only Bakeneko calls Asami ‘master.’ Play... Entertainment? But, he's never let him touch me before?!_

Stories Takahashi had told him of Bakeneko’s bloodthirsty savage cruelty while _playing_ flooded his mind. His every sense froze in fear and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.

“Ding! Ding! Doc for the win. Or loss in this case.” The colorful markings and frozen feline mask appeared in his vision.

A pair of what looked like round motorcycle or steampunk style goggles were perched on his head and a white surgical coat swung from his shoulders.

Angry green eyes glared at him as he forced his mouth closed by grabbing his chin. “How many people tried to warn you? What was it, master?”

“Eleven. Those that contacted us afterwards anyway.”

“You wanted Asami. You’ve got me instead. You took master away from me.” Bakeneko patted the man on his cheek with his other hand. “Did you really think you could satisfy that...” he turned the man's face toward Asami, who smirked back, “…when he has his kitten? Your dreams don't even match the truth. You can't compare.

He just fucked him in every which way until sundown thanks to your fortuitous gift. It was quite a show. _Mmm, mmm. Dee-licious._ ”

A pink tongue slid over pointed teeth as Bakeneko wiggled in delight, drawing Asami's eyes to the moving ass. He also noticed the still slightly puffy lips and raw sounding voice.

He hid his amusement after his final proof was delivered in the form of a wince of pain.

He was right.

_Trying so hard to hide your limp. Is your throat a little sore there, Bakeneko? Maybe still tasting latex? I did so enjoy having my cock down it. Twice. You're the ones who demanded I wreck you. Completely. We damn near emptied the box. Hmm... You must have had added padding sewn in so I wouldn't recognize your frame._

“Now doc, I’m going to play doc with you. I made sure to dress the part especially for you. I’m sure you’ve heard of vivisection before? Why don’t we see what extremes the human body is capable of withstanding before giving out?”

“Not too soon, Bakeneko. You promised me some time.”

“Of course, master."

He tried to scream as one of the sharp claws slowly pierced underneath his cheekbone, but the tight grip kept his mouth closed. It ripped down towards the edge of his mouth and out, leaving it gaping open like a one sided Black Dahlia, the flap of skin dangling from the jaw.

“Great Scott! He’s already blubbering and pissing himself.”

Asami perked up in his chair before smirking. “Try using 88 volts.”

Bakeneko grinned, showing sharp fangs. “We should start seeing some serious shit.” He paused briefly in thought, tapping the bloody claw against his lips. "Master, do you happen to have a flux capacitor stored somewhere in the building? I'm sure it could be used for things other than time travel."

Asami laughed uproariously as Kirishima and Suoh traded confused glances.

~R&A~

Pain. Overwhelming. Excruciating. All consuming. Everywhere was pain.

His voice was long gone from screaming. Every profession of love and devotion was ignored by Asami.

Only the gurgling sound of blood was left in his tongueless gaping mouth.

His eyes had long ago gone dry due to lack of moisture after his lids were slit in half like partially peeled grapes. Bakeneko had cackled as he used a small hammer to fasten the flaps back to his frontal bone using small tack nails before he turned, "Let's tag team instead, master. I can't have all the fun."

Asami had chuckled evilly as he stood up, putting on a pair of safety glasses before pulling on thick black leather gloves. "Fine by me."

"I see you brought toys."

"I'll have to burn them later, but c'est la vie." Bakeneko squirmed at the French, making Asami smirk. He pulled a flogger from the black canvas bag on the floor near his feet.

"Poo. That's one of my favorites for you to use on your kitten."

Asami's smirk grew. "I know. I already have one on order."

"Oh, goody."

"I forgot to toss my toothpick in the trash. Here. Keep this for me." Asami grabbed his tongue through the slit cheek and stabbed the splinter of wood straight through it in one go so fast he didn't have time to react.

"No. Please. I love you." It was slurred.

"You think you know me. You fool." Asami circled him. "My tastes. My preferences. Let's see if you can handle it. My kitten does get such a thrill out of what I can give him. Pain and pleasure all in one. But, for you it will just be  _pain._ "

The first strike had been brutal. Repeated blows fell over his back, thighs, ass, _everywhere_. One had 'accidentally' landed across his face hard enough to loosen teeth with asneered, _"Oops."_ Bakeneko alternated strikes from a paddle.

Then something had been unceremoniously shoved up his ass. He screamed as he felt himself tear. "Come on. You can handle it. If you can't, there's no way you could have taken master. So many times, just like this, in their rush of need... He's taken his kitten. Splitting him open. Making him feel like he's being torn in two. But they both  _love it."_

Asami had hidden a large grin behind his fist as he gave a barely audible snort of laughter.

Over and over it had been roughly shoved within him until he was begging them to stop as the blows across his body continued. Tears, snot, and spittle dripped to the floor.

He had passed out only to awaken with Aoyama in his face. He had given him two injections with a cruelly cheerful, “You're fired. Permanently.”

He realized what one was for after just a few minutes. A ring was tightly fastened around his base.

That pain had been excruciating as Bakeneko and Asami had taken turns slicing him into a grotesque hanging piece of meat as Kirishima read off the names of his past victims, hand delivered by a sneering traitorous Takahashi.

Hope and elation had briefly soared as Asami unfastened the cuffs from around his hands, only to be crushed as he was slammed face down on a prepared table and again restrained, jarring the object still trapped in his rectum and shattering his nasal bone. The dual injuries warred for dominance in his head as he shrieked.

Then Bakeneko and Asami had given him a 'manicure.' Every fingernail had been forcibly removed while they joked and bantered back and forth. Collecting 'data' on which method was the easiest, the messiest, the most painful. Ignoring his screams and pleas even though they were right in their ears.

They didn't stop there. Like whittling wood, the flesh from the first knuckles of every finger was carved back with a sharp scalpel down to the bone, seeing which one could make the best design in the 'tricky medium.'

The entire room had snickered as Bakeneko bounced his mutilated fingers while singing a bastardized 'Little Bunny Foo Foo,' the changed lyrics mocking him for the ignored warnings.

"No more chances."

"These are some quality sculptures. I think we should save these."

"Good idea, master."

Sharp bolt cutters came out and started snapping each fingertip off at the joint, each pulling a scream from his rapidly failing vocal cords, before being dropped in a jar full of formaldehyde.

More had been done, but he could only recall pain and the hiss of a blowtorch cauterizing wounds before he was stood up and reattached to the overhead girder.

The room spun wildly. He lost his stomach contents down his front, making Bakeneko and Asami step back to avoid the splatter.

Bakeneko's amused green eyes were magnified through the goggles.

A slow trickle of blood ran across the floor toward a grate in the floor. He saw pieces of his own flesh; his ear lying where it had been tossed by Bakeneko after jokingly saying into it, "Can you hear me now?"

Every time he had passed out, Aoyama had pitilessly woken him up with his different medications.

His lost love had slowly removed strips of flesh from his back and chest with the very scissors he had threatened him with. An evil smile on his face, as he had told him story after story of his kitten. Of their relationship. Their passion. Their total devotion to each other.

Ripping his heart into smaller and smaller pieces.

Asami had completly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing hardened muscles that he had only had a brief chance to admire. His nipples looked bitten and abused. The pink scar from his emergency surgery stood out across his skin. The healed bullet wound on his shoulder peeked in and out of view with the movement of the bloodstained white shirt.

"Oh. This?" Asami had laid a hand over the scar. "For Akihito I would lay my life down  _every time_. The thought of leaving him behind in this world would be my only regret. 

And this..." He fingered the necklace. "Was a Christmas present." He opened the locket, and stepped closer to dangle it in his view. "Look at how adorable he is. My kitten fast asleep. Content. Thoughouly fucked into exhaustion _all_ night long."

Large hands had tantalizingly trailed over flexing ab muscles he never had the chance to fully explore or taste. Rocking that body and hips to and fro, teasing him with what he could never have.

Bakeneko had snuggled up,  _lapped_ at Asami's chin, and swiped the nimble muscle across a nipple before dancing away with a laugh. The look Asami had thrown at his back was pure apex predator.

He knew now their relationship was more than just master and servant, as Asami had looked at him with a smirk before running a hand over that hardened bulge in his trousers, blatantly rearranging himself in front of him.

He ended by stroking the fresh marks with his fingertips while telling him how Akihito had made them while howling in pleasure as he came from riding him, tightening so wonderfully around him he couldn't help but follow. He had then beautifully begged to be fucked into oblivion.

That smile softened as Asami stopped a moment to gaze at Bakeneko across the room, talking quietly with the one named Suoh.

"He is the perfect partner for me."

His entire being flinched in a final understanding as the undeniable truth shone from those striking golden eyes.

Asami's grin turned vicious again as he leaned in to whisper in his remaining ear, “Now you see…and soon you will die at _his_ hands.”

* * *

“Anyone want some head cheese?”

Bakeneko dropped the severed appendage into a large stockpot simmering over an open flame in the middle of the room.

“No, thank you.” Kirishima quipped from behind Asami. “I never did like that movie.”

Asami stared in astonishment at the mesmerizing creature laughing maniacally as he stirred the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Name the referenced movie and movie series! Yes, I know I tweaked the movie quotes a little to fit the plot. 
> 
> **Another story in the series comes to an end. Stay tuned. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^


End file.
